


Soulmate AU

by Iggy_Fenn



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Fenn/pseuds/Iggy_Fenn
Summary: Why does everyone gotta comment on Souda's teeth, he is not gonna find his soulmate at this rate.





	Soulmate AU

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry this is so bad.

Souda wasn't impressed with his soul mate.

Or, perhaps, it was more accurate to say he wasn't impressed with the greeting he'd be receiving from his soul mate, as it was a mildly irritating, "You're teeth are like a shark"

As he said: unimpressive. 

"Goddammit, dude, why did I even consider this being a good idea?" Souda turned a glare on his frenemy as Sonia chuckled, swirling her drink slowly in the glass.

"Because, as unwilling as you are to admit it," she paused to take a sip of the wine, "you are desperate."

Souda snorted, mildly offended, but turned his head away as his cheeks heated. "Desperate? Why the hell would you think that?" Because it's true, he thought dismally.

"Is that not the 'only reason' you would ever be caught dead at anything I invite you to?" Sonia smirked.

God, he hated Sonia. "Oh, fuck off," he muttered, downing his drink.

"This is good for you," Sonia chuckled. "You need to get out more, you're hurting yourself because of this."

"I am not sad all the damn time." Souda stared unhappily into his empty cup, frowning. "And I can't see how searching for people is going to help me! Everyone says something about my teeth who in the name of hell is going to say this damn sentence and whoo me off somewhere"

Sonia shook her head, smiling. "I do understand, my friend. Go get another drink. I feel like that may help you"

Souda sighed and nodded his head "Yah maybe you're right"

Making his way up to the bar, he signaled for another drink and turned his back to lean on the counter, observing the rest of the room.

Souda couldn't quite recall what exactly was being celebrated in the dimly lit bar, the low glow of golden light outside the windows letting him know it was nearing late evening. He was pretty sure it was some class reunion thing for Akane- Soina had mentioned there might be someone to take Souda away and stop his whining- but it really had nothing to do with him; he was just there because it would have been rude to reject the invitation, regardless of the fact that it had been the princess who invited him.

Well, the alcohol was always a factor, but that was in the finer details.

He was enjoying himself nonetheless. He'd met several people who he liked: Ibuki was cool to talk to and Sonia was a sweetheart (in her own way)- Akane was a lucky bastard to have found her. Even Ibuki made for amusing entertainment, and he could only commend Mikan for possessing the ability to handle her. Their story had been an interesting one to say the least, and it made Souda's chest tighten when he thought about how his own story would be once he met the person he was destined to be with.

Which was another reason he was there. Sonia had pestered him about getting out and meeting people, (because all Souda did was complain that nobody really wanted him) if only to expose himself to the chance to meet his soul mate- honestly, Souda, you're twenty-five and still haven't found them!- and as Sonia told him, he was desperate; he'd always been a closet romantic, and it was sort of disheartening to think it would be any longer until he found them. So he'd act happy as hell, puff out his chest, and let the princess drag him out for a night of celebration and drinking.

Not that he was having much luck. Souda had heard his words all night, from several people, but his first words back never matched or were unnecessary as they'd already found their soul mates. He was starting to get more snappish, though; since his soul mate's first words were so weird and pointless, his responses were not exactly inviting, and at this point he wondered if his soul mate didn't have something along the lines of "Because I am actually a shark" tattooed on their wrist.

It would definitely be funny as hell, he had to admit.

His drink was handed to him a moment later, and he sipped it lazily as he watched the patrons mingle, laughing and telling stories and just generally gossiping about trivial things as they enjoyed their night. He grimaced to himself with a longing sigh.

"Souda, get over here!" Souda cringed as Sonia came up to him, Akane smiling from her side, and sparing only a passing glance for the smiling man he was towing around. The princess's smile was devious. "There is someone we would like you to meet, Souda!"

Souda took a sip of his drink. "You've been saying that all night, Sonia."

Akane laughed. "Last one, we promise." She turned to the man standing with them. "This is Gundham, my weird ass friend I was telling you about. Who could probably help you train your puppy Rex"

Souda was rooted to the spot as his eyes travelled over the dude. He was a looker, his hair was like black with some white streaks framing his face enticingly. Red and Gray eyes sparkled at Souda. His smile was mysterious and mostly cover by a long purple scarf. His heart was beating heavily, and a warm feeling in his chest was spreading through his veins.

Souda had to search to find his ability to speak, feeling the blush on his cheeks. "Well, Akane, he isn't too weird."

The gymnast rolled her eyes.

Gundham just continued to stare at Souda. "You're teeth are like a shark!"

And there went Souda's good first impression. His face dropped into an irritated scowl. "Actually, I am a shark." Okay, so the sarcasm probably wasn't necessary. "But good job on the observation."

It was strange to see Gundham expression go from mysterious to awed realization so quickly. Souda watched him with slight concern that turned to complete confusion when he noticed the excited and knowing looks shared between Sonia and Akane. "What?"

"It is you!" Gundham declared breathlessly, his smile so wide Souda was sure it would split his face. "You're my destined mate!"

Souda froze again, watching in stunned silence as Gundham held up his wrist, showing him the "Actually, I am a shark." Inked on the pale skin. He looked down at his own words, seeing Gundham's hand enter his vision to trace over his flesh. He glanced back up, his eyes meeting the stunning azure of Gundham's irises and the tender warmness of his grin.

"Why'd you have to comment on my teeth? I was born with these weird things."

Gundham chuckled "Because mortal it seems like a go has gave you a gift that I wanted to explore!"

Souda hoped he could get used to the strange way this guy talked.


End file.
